


Shivers

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6 (Band), Reader - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: Jae and you were at a party ,both drunk but still sober when Jae your best friend suddenly kiss you and confess his love for you. But you dont remember what happened when you wake up the day after.





	Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> DID NOT PROOF READ. .

Headache welcomes me when I woke up, I looked at the clock above my TV and..it's 10am.

Shit. I hate myself. I swear to God i'll never drink that much to the point that I blacked-out. The last time i drink that much was Sungjin's birthday and i effin regret it because i dont remember a lot of what happend when i woke up.

  
But last night was an exception because it's Jae's birthday and i dont wanna be called

"No jAm" for it.  
The last thing that i remember was Jae and I went on the rooftop to get some fresh air and that's it. Gone. Nothing i remember afterwards.

Did Jae brought me home? Well, he has a spare key of my apartment incase of emergency, like this emergency.  
  
I took a shower and drink some meds and eat left over foods for breakfast, pathetic right? I live alone and im lazy to cook so ...gotta eat whats in table.  
As I was preparing to go to my 1am class I heard a knock, twice and the door opens.

I saw Jae grinning widely making his way towards me and sat down the opposite side.

*What the Hell is wrong with this dude*  
"What?" I asked

"Babe" he said still smiling

I cough as I heard the word "BABE" like who calls their girl bestfriend 'babe' but I wish he means that.  
I like him like really really really like him but I dont have the courage to tell him that. I might lose him, i might lose a really good and HANDSOME friend, I cant afford that. I'll just stick like this, be contented on our friendship.

"Babe?, when did you start calling me that" I laughed ridiculously hiding my flushed cheeks.  
I saw his confused face and his forehead wrinkles , he was silent for a while and stare at me.

"What now?!" I said questionningly and continue eating.

" You are unbelievable!.. You dont remember what happened last night do you? " he asked fixed eyes gazing intently waiting for my answer.  
I panicked on what he said and tries to recall my memories of last night, but I dont remember any important happenings.

"Did I make a mistake? Jae?! Oh my God! No!!! " I squeal and shrugged Jae's shoulder.

"Please tell me I did not embarrased myself last night Jae please! What the hell did i do? I dont remember a thing after we went in the rooftop!"

Jae covers his face both hands and made a frustrating grunt. My mind went blank on his reaction, is it really that bad? I asked myself.

  
"Hey chicken little?! U okay?" Still SILENT.

after a few minutes of calming himself, he finally looked up at me and smile. *weew he's being weird again, it's okay i still love u when your weird like everytime.*

"Nothing happend, dont worry you did not embarrased yourself" he smiled and get up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I walked him to the door

"Yeah dont worry, I'll see you later Jazz" he ruffles your hair and went outside.

Jae's POV

I went back to the dorm, shared by 4 other people,.  
I saw Sungjin washing the dishes, I rushed into the kitchen and sat down in the counter.

"Hyung! Jazz dont remember a thing from last night! She's so frustrating ! I shoudnt have let her drink after i confessed, it was going smoothly! But she didnt remember my confession! Hyung what do i do?!" I rattle without taking a break.

"Well, that's sad... You can confess again later okay? Fighting?! " he replied and continued washing the dishes.

"Wow! That's all you can say? Confess again later? When will i get the chance again hyung? Come on! Give me some advice will you!? " I ramble again this time Sungjin pushed me outside before closing the door he shouts "Goodluck!". Wow, I dont know what to do.

I've been avoiding Jazz for 5 days straight. I dont know how to face her, I cant gain the courage to tell her what i feel. I like her, no. I love her. I just cant get the chance because im a freaking coward. I heard my phone rings, Jazz is calling me again, I've been ignoring her calls and text too. I ignored her call.

**Phone beeps**  
Jazz: You've been ignoring me for days now, Jae. Please see me. I have to tell you something important.  
Me: No I'm not!I told you I've been really busy at school and part time jobs you know that !.

Jazz: What kind of reason is that? You've been really busy last semester but we still hang out everyday!  
Me: I'll see you soon Jazz, but not now.  
Jazz: It's my birthday tomorrow, party at 7 my mom's house. I swear if you dont come FRIENDSHIP OVER..  
Me: I know. Fine...I'll come.  
Jazz: Good...  
  
I put down my phone at the bedside table when it rings again. It's from Jazz. Gosh she's really annoying .

Jazz: By the way... I miss you chicken little. *heart emoji*

I smile I miss her too, soo damn much. I've been sleeping less these past few days. Thinking of seeing her tomorrow relaxes me but a little nervous of what she's going to say.. I'll just prepare myheart . I just cant avoid her forever.

  
*Jazz's POV*  
Jae's still avoiding me , and i know the reason now.  
Gosh ! I hate myself for not remembering our drunken confessions. I remember that night we went into the rooftop i brought 3 cans with me while Jae has 2, he's a heavy drinker he doesn't get drunk easily, not like me though. Just 4 cans of beer equals to black out.

We sat at the corner of the rooftop, there's an old couch i dont know whose. Jae opens a can and gave it to me and he opens another for him.

"Girl dont drink too much, that'll be your last can tonight okay? no more after that." He said and takes a sip.  
" Sir yes sir! " mimicking a soldier, he laughs whole heartedly our shoulders brushing , thighs bumping. We talk and laugh until we finished the beers, my head falls back looking at the stars. Jae's head on my shoulder blades, he takes his left arm at my waist and pull me closer, side hugging me, humming a song .

We're never like this when we're both sober, just when we let alcohol into our system our bodies find comfort in each other every damn time.

I snuggle at him more closer, and gaze back at the stars. "It's beautiful" I mumble as I closed my eyes.  
"So are you.." I feel my cheeks hot not because of the alcohol but because of Jae's words and intent gaze at me. He close the gap between us and plant a gentle kiss on my lips. I kissed him back, opening my heart out to him hoping to give each other's feelings a chance.

"I love you Jazz, not just a friend." He kissed me again passionately this time, hands exploring each others body , he pulls me at his lap, his hand on my nape the other on the waist, I push him on his chest stopping the kiss. Both breathless we stare at each other.  
" I love you too Jae, well... more than friends" I said grinning tremendously at him, he smiled back and hugged me tight at his arms until I fall asleep.

I came back to reality when my mom calls.

Mom: Jazz, dont party hard tomorrow okay? Let Jae help you with the guest.  
Me: Mom.. I'm not a kid anymore. Besides Jae is kinda avoiding me these days so I dont think he'll come over tomorrow.  
Mom: Make up with him already, I know you both like each other so just.. Please wear condom okay? No time for early pregnancy young lady.!  
Me: MOM OMG DONT SAY THAT!!!!  
Mom: Im just making sure! Happy birthday Jazz, love you bye.

My mom is crazy! I missed Jae so much but he's fckng ignoring my calls, everytime i went to his dorm they're saying he's not there. He's too good at hiding, even his feelings. Ugh , he's so frustrating!

It's been an hour since my birthday party started and Jae's still missing in action.  
Jaimie approaches me and sat beside me.  
"Girl what's with the face?" She hands me a cup of cocktail  
"Nah, just missing Jae, he's been avoiding me lately" i took a sip and sigh heavily  
"He'll come by soon, he's not gonna miss your birthday party right, if he did, he's a jerk and im gonna punch his balls for you." She said laughing at what she said. I laughed and shake my head.

  
" No girl, I'll do it myself. " We went upstairs chitchating other friends, I dont feel excited anymore thinking Jae ditches my own birthday party I'll just play video games at my room, I said goodbye to everyone before going to my room.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling , im too lazy to play video games alone, Jae never let me play games alone, he's always my buddy at everything. I guess it's really over for us. Tears starting to fall down when I heard a knock on my door, twice, and it opens. Jae.

Jae went inside and sat at my bed.  
I tugged his shirt,and he looks at me.

"Happy Birthday " he said giving me a faint smile.  
I sat up leveling his eye.

  
"That's it? After all the troubles you did? Like ignoring me for days?! Come on Jae you can do better than that." I blurted.

"I remember that night Jae" I hold his hand  
He looks at me shocked.

"Are we good now?" I asked while climbing down the bed and locked the door. I sat beside him and nudge him at the elbow.

"Ugh what did you say? " he ask as if he's hearing it wrong.  
"I remember that night , we make out at the rooftop okay! Are we good now or not?" I asked frustrated.

"Ohh Yeah?" He replied looking at my hands.  
I pulled him close and kiss him,.  
He pulls away "You're not drunk right?" He asked.

"Fortunately... No"

I sat at his lap, my legs on his both side and kissed him again deeply. He pulls me closer and wrapped my arms around his nape. Kissing deeply, he's starting to unbotton my blouse when my I remember what mom said .

"WAIT, did you bring a condom?" You asked between kisses, he stop, "No, did not expect it'll turn into like this" he laughs, trailing my face with kisses.

"I guess we'll do this next time" we lay down, cuddling each other whispering sweet nothings, kissing, I'm contented just like this.

"Love you Jae"  
"Yeah I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> P.S I FORGOT JAE IS THE OLDEST! SORRY MY BAD.!


End file.
